


Taking South's Side Street

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's The End of the World [4]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombieland, Tallahassee/Columbus, heading south for the winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking South's Side Street

Columbus remembers winter in Ohio being a unpleasant business, and when there is a chill in the air, he looks up and in a world of zombies it doesn't surprise him so much that birds are still flying south in the winter.

It's a good idea and practical for them as well, as they don't have the supplies to bed down and survive three months of white nothing, especially when they don't really know what winters are like in this area. Who knew that paying attention to the news networks covering the whole America might have been a good idea, but Columbus thinks that south is naturally better then north for winter.

"We should follow their advice." Columbus says to no one in particular, as he watches birds fly overhead through the window.

"Whose?" Tallahassee grunts, a flick of his eye in the mirror the only sign that he is listening – though Columbus is supposed to be sleeping. Tallahassee worries about him, sometimes, because yes it's easier to remember who he is – that he is human – with Wichita and Little Rock and Tallahassee, he can think past the fear of living in a world of Zombies.

"The birds….we should fly south too." Columbus mumbles, a little bit of a flush coloring his cheeks as Tallahassee looks out to sees the birds flying too. He's driving, but before Columbus can say anything, his attention is on the road. It'd be stupid to survive Zombieland only to die because of wrecking the vehicle.

"Oh, did they talk to you?" Wichita asks scathingly, as she turns to look at him in the backseat – Columbus knows her name, but he'll never say his so long as Tallahassee doesn't say his. It's grudging and full of raw emotion, and Columbus regrets putting that look in her eyes. He wished he figured out his feeling sooner, he ducks his head but doesn't flinch.

The only sign that her words aren't welcome, that they've struck a nerve - is when Tallahassee breaks and side spins, heading south and following Columbus's flock of birds. Wichita doesn't say anything for a long time, not even when Tallahassee tells Little Rock what they're doing – following a flock of birds, and Little Rock start to give them names after they hit three days and the Mexican border.


End file.
